


Happy Halloween

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash and South go to a costume party as a couples costume, which Wash doesn't know until she gets there. Theta is adorable during the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarinalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarinalina/gifts).



Wash pulled on the last of his spandex for his costume, pulling the plastic armor on over him. He couldn’t understand why North had picked the Joker to go as this year, but he had wanted to dress up as Batman for a long time. This made it easier for sure, even if South hadn’t bothered telling him what she planned to wear. He just knew she was picking him up to go to her brother’s place and he only had a few minutes before she got there.

“Just a minute!” The doorbell rang again and Wash pulled on each of the boots he planned to wear, loose laced for now as he headed to the door.

“Well well well, isn’t this the coincidence?” South purred as she let herself in, closing the door behind her. The vinyl of her catsuit clung to every curve on her and she leaned back against the door, pressing her chest out. Wash gulped when he noticed the bullwhip on her hip that he prayed was just for show but full well knew she knew how to use it.

“North told you,” Wash stated, sitting down to lace up the boots to go with his outfit.

“He may have. Then again, you know that he and I always coordinate something to go together. He just knew you would want to play along.” South took a few steps towards him, the click of her heels making his heart jump into his throat. He stood up once he was laced up, the thin spandex not doing much to conceal a whole lot. “Do you like it?” she asked, running her hands over her breasts and down to her hips. “I thought Batman could use a little tension while he had the Joker to deal with.” Her hands moved from her hips down his chest to cup his crotch, rubbing him slightly. Wash bit back a small moan, pushing her hand away.

“Sweetie, no. We’re going to your brother’s place, and I don’t need to show up with anything I can’t conceal. Easily. This utility belt doesn’t exactly hide anything.” Wash’s eyes rolled back a little when she kissed his neck. “After the party? Please?”

“Fine, fine.” South rolled her eyes after palming his cock again, leaving him with a few more touches and just enough to whimper as she let go and checked the laces on her knee high boots. “It’s like you don’t want me to have fun with you.” She pulled the zipper on her chest, pulling it so it stopped just below her breasts, pushing them together. “It’s amazing how much tight vinyl does for these two. Come on. We have a party to catch.” She held out her hand.

Wash stood there. “But, I need to finish--”

“Fine.” South dropped her hand and rolled her eyes. She stood there with her hands on her hips while she waited for him to finish up, getting the rest of his suit on and pulling on his mask. He leaned in to kiss her, the light scent of her purrfume making him consider staying behind and making it a night in instead.

“Okay, let’s go.”

\---

“Uncle Wash! Auntie Erika!” Theta called when the two of them arrived, bouncing up and down. “Daddy! They’re here!” Theta ran back into the house away from the door, pulling his Spiderman mask back down. He went and grabbed his purple pumpkin bucket and brought it back to show the two of them once they had come inside. Wash frowned when he saw North.

“What happened to you dressing as the Joker?” Wash asked, staring at his Doc Ock costume as he offered the two of them some drinks.

“My son happened? Besides, I can’t say no to that little face. Seriously, try. I bet you can’t.” North shoved a popcorn ball at Wash. “Besides, it gives the two of you a chance to be a couples costume.” Wash jumped when South punctuated North’s sentence by grabbing his butt. “See, it’s already working out.” He grinned at the pair, leaving them to chat with others.

As the party wore on, they managed to catch up with York, who had come as a fireman, hoping it would attract someone to him, even if it failed. Theta spent his time running around pretending to shoot everyone with fake webbing, grinning when the adults played along with him and wound themselves up in his webs. He kept regaling the group at the party about how dad had already taken him trick or treating and how everyone thought he was so cute.

Wash slipped to the bathroom in North’s bedroom, not wanting to deal with waiting for the bathroom to open up in the main hallway. On his way out, he missed South slipping into the bedroom after him, shutting the door behind her.

“Come on Wash, what are you going to do?” South grinned wide, pulling him in for a kiss and then cast her eyes over at her brother’s bed. “You wanna?”

“On your brother’s bed?”

“Uh huh.” South nodded, pulling him toward the bed. Wash stopped her.

“We can’t do that with everyone outside. What if Nate comes in when we’re in here?” Wash looked to the door. “Why don’t we save it for when we get home? We’ll have plenty of time then too.” Wash grew less convincing the more she worked her lips over the skin of his neck, grinning when he stopped talking entirely to feel her. “Or we can fool around in your brother’s room. That’s cool too.” He pushed her back away from the bed, looking over at the door. “Not over here though. He could see too easily. Even if Teddy’s in bed… ohh yes keep doing that.” Wash kept guiding her away from the bed, over toward the bathroom vanity outside the door to the shower and toilet. South pushed him back so he was against the counter, pulling at the spandex pants. Wash made a small noise in outcry, surprised she was going this quick with it. He couldn’t really blame her though and she felt amazing. South knelt before him, taking his shaft into her mouth and took it in fully, feeling him harden in her mouth. Wash closed his eyes, taking in a sharp breath the further she went, squeaking slightly when her nails dug into his hips.

“Careful, Kitten. I can feel those claws,” he gasped playfully, holding onto her shoulders instead of mussing up her hair or accidentally pulling off her mask. He drew in a gasp when her tongue traced the underside of his cock, flicking against the sensitive underside of his head. She swiped her tongue over the bead of precum at the tip of his cock, taking him into the back of her throat and swallowing around him, grinning as he gasped and did his best to not make too much noise for the guests outside the room. South worked him over with her mouth, licking and sucking and drawing a small number of noises out of her partner as he whimpered and shook above her. Wash patted the top of her head to warn her, but he wasn’t surprised when she didn’t stop, dragging her tongue along the underside of his shaft and swirling her tongue over the tip.

South sealed her lips over the head, repeatedly swirling her tongue while stroking his shaft, looking up at him. Wash gasped, looking down at her and met her eyes, releasing himself into her mouth as she swallowed it down, licking her lips after she pulled away and stood up in front of him.

“So, still not want to fuck on my brother’s bed?” South asked with a grin. Wash tucked himself back into the spandex pants, trying to regain his composure as he kissed her.

“Pretty sure I don’t want to on his bed, but mine later sounds nice.” He pulled her in for a hug, kissing her cheek after her lips.

The pair returned to the party, one after the other so it didn’t seem like they had been gone together. North grinned and high fived Wash for how nice their costumes were. Wash made him promise to keep with the group costumes, but North reminded him that Theta would likely be the one choosing for them in the first place. As the party wound down, and a few more hours went by, the pair returned to Wash’s apartment. Wash spent his time helping her out of her boots, unlacing them slowly and giving her teasing kisses on her thighs. His lips traveled higher before he got her boots fully unlaced, kissing and licking between her legs as her fingers tangled in his hair. Her panted moans on his bed made him grin and he eventually helped her out of the boots. The two fell asleep in a tangled mass of limbs, sheened with sweat.

\---

Wash stared up at his ceiling when he woke up, cuddling the warm body closer to him. South murmured sleepily, pulling the blanket up around the two of them more.

“What did we do last night?” she asked a few minutes later, kissing his chest and reaching up to find she never took her Catwoman mask off.

“As far as I can tell, we drank a bit. We sobered up then when I came back here with you, you made good on your promise from when you picked me up. To put it simply.” Wash kissed the top of her head, grinning at her panties hanging from his ceiling fan. He couldn’t find his own boxers though. “Though, I think I know why Batman lets Catwoman do what she wants.”

“Oh? And why is that? Is it because she’s a competent master thief?” South purred into his ear, licking the curve of it.

“I think he’s just a little too mesmerized by her to say no.”

South laughed, rolling over onto him to straddle his lap, her state of undress even more apparent when she climbed on top of him. “You going to tell me no?”

“Not in a million years. Happy Halloween.”

“That was last night.”

 


End file.
